Daughter of Death
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka's life is turned upside down when she learns spirit is not her real father if not him the who?
1. Chapter 1

Maka was fighting a strong kishin. It was large with one clawed hand the other was a sword blade. The beast brought it's blade down much like Chrona attacked her. She froze as Soul once again jumped in front of her the blade sliding through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. The blade formed an X with Soul's scar as it fell. Soul fell with a thud.

Maka scrambled to his side lifting his head as he coughed up blood "You had to do it again didn't?"

Soul chuckled placing a hand on her cheek "I'd do it again if I had to I'd die for you if I had to."

Maka placed her hand over his "I don't want you to die Soul I want you to stay with me."

Soul chuckled "Whatever you want love."

Mama smiled weakly "That's a good sharky."

The kishin growled and raised it's claw "Idiots you've let down your guard."

Maka didn't move but glared "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

Before the claw could met it's mark a green version of Lord Death's shield blocked the strike.

Soul looked up at the shield" Maka wher'd that shield come from?"

Maka looked the shield "I don't know."

The kishin growl "You're her brat I should've guessed."

Maka glared "You fought my mother."

The kishin turned "Fought her she almost killed me." He turned "Give you father my regards."

Soul watched as the kishin walked away "Maka you need to call Lord Death." His consciousness faded.

Maka pulled out a small mirror" Lord Death we need you to send Stein Soul got hurt again."

Lord Death nodded "He's on his way." he noticed the shield as it shattered" And Maka come see me after you get Soul settled we need to talk."

Maka nodded "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Maka pushed Soul's bangs from his eyes a smile tugging at her lips. Soul smiled in his sleep as her hand cupped his cheek. Maka loved her Sharky even more than her books. She should be on her way to met Lord Death but Stein hadn't been by to look Soul she had a feeling he would have another scar.

Maka stood and pecked Soul's lips "I gotta go now sharky just rest until I get back."

She stood leaving the infirmary her head down and her hands folded over her chest in a silent pray. The Death Room was quiet as she entered. A low table sat in the center Kid sat facing his father sitting calmly. Lord Death to her confusion had removed his normal wardrobe for a black suit.

Maka sat next to Kid growling" If this is some scheme to get us to date it won't work."

Lord Death crossed his arms "And why wouldn't it Maka."

Maka clenched her fist "I don't need this freak when I have Sharky."

Kid shrugged "I have my own relationship as well."

Lord Death nodded "Good that you feel that way you both dating would be incest."

Kid and Maka shared a look "We're related?"

Lord Death smiled "Yes you're twins."

Kid slammed his hand on the table "How could you keep this from us?"

Lord Death frowned "We didn't know if Maka would show signs of her power until today."

Maka looked confused "If you're my Father what about Spirit?"

Lord Death sighed "While Spirit was Stein's partner he lost his ability to have children."

Stein walked out from the shadows " I call it a public service."

Maka turned to Stein "How's Sharky?"

Stein sighed" If you mean Soul he'll be fine but he needed stitches."

Lord Death closed his eyes "You should go to him Maka."

Maka stood "Bye Papa I'll come see you first if more of my powers start to show."

Soul sat up with a groan his chest hurt but he couldn't just lay there he had to sit up.

"I'm glad to see I'm on time."Maka stated as she entered

Soul watched her as she sat next to his bed "Where's you go?"

Maka smiled "I had to talk to Papa."

Soul made a confused face "What could you possibly have to talk to that idiot about."

Maka sighed "Soul Spirit isn't my father Lord Death is."

Soul nodded "Okay this gonna change anything?"

Maka shrugged "I honestly don't know but I do know one thing."

Soul smirked "And that would be?"

Maka smiled "You're stuck with me sharky."

Soul chuckled "I won't mind that."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul was released three days ago and placed in his Meister's care. Now here the two sit on their couch like a normal mission free afternoon. Maka had Soul's head on her lap as he napped his arms were around her waist. She had discovered that Soul's head was a good thing to prop her book against as she read. His hot breath on her on her thigh caused a tingle to travel up her spine. Gently she sat her book on the table and in one swift motion she she removed his head from her lap and onto the other side of the couch before perching on top of him.

His eyes opened and a fanged smile formed "Good morning Love not to look a gift horse in the mouth but is there a reason your sitting like that?"

She forms a smile of her own placing her hands on his chest " I have an idea and something tells me you'll like it."

He paces his hands on her hips "What would this idea of yours involve Love?"

Her finger traced a line down the middle of his chest "I was thinking you plus me minus our clothes plus our bed."

Soul smirked " I love when you do dirty math but let's subtract the bed and just subtract our clothes right here."

Maka pleased her lips to his "For once your math is right." There was a knock at the door and Make got up to answer it "Black Star damn it every time it's like there's some law against me getting laid."

The door opened to reveal Spirit his face emotionless arms behind his back "Miss Death you need to come with me."

Maka crossed her arms"And why should do that Spirit?"

Spirit sighed " Your father wishes for me to take you to the training field for reasons he did not say."

Maka turned calling to Soul as she pull on his old sweat shirt "Get up Sharky we need to go."

Soul stood grumbling as he walked toward them. Maka sighed sliding a piece of jerky between his teeth and sealed the pouch and returning it to her pocket. When they arrive they were surprised to see Kid and the Thompsons waiting a full body mirror next to a group of chairs. Make sat on one side of the mirror with Soul while Kid and Liz sat on the other Patti sat on the ground in front of the mirror.

Patti asked the question everyone wanted to ask "Why are we here?"

Lord Death scratched his chin "That question has for centuries I honesty have no idea."

Liz sighed "No she means why are we at the training field?"

Lord Death snapped "Oh that you're miesters are going to practice with new weapons."

Liz and Soul shot up "What!"

Lord Death frowned "They've mastered your weapon forms to be a full Shinigami they need to learn to use other weapons."

"No!" Soul snarled his eye darkened "I am Maka's partner not even you can change that not as Lord Death and not as her father do you hear me !"

Make grabbed his hand "Soul he's right we need to do this."

Soul sat with a frown "If that's what you want."

Lord Death sighed "This isn't a change in partners just practice Maka wield Liz and Patti while Kid wields Soul." He turned to kid "Isn't there something you want to give Maka?"

Kid stood pulling a key ring from his jacket pockets one was a little place great white shark the other a plastic rabbit "These are keys to what was once my home but is now our home."

Maka's face took on a confused expression "What?"

Kid sighed spinning his key chain on his finger the zebra's stripes swirling as he did "For today onward you and Soul shale live with us in gallows manor as we speak your thinks are being packed by Blair Black Star and Tsubaki."

Make paled "I hope Black Star isn't going through my closet."

Liz sighed checking her phone a lioness charm hanging from it "That would be bad how it's not like you have anything dirty in there?" No reponse "You do don't you?"

Make bit her lip "I have some novels that only Soul know about and a bunny costume."

Liz raised a brow "Easter or playboy?"

Maka glared "Which do you think?"

Liz smirked "What color?"

Make sighed " Red why?"

Liz stood "Just curious let's go home."

Kid followed "Yes let's before something else happens , come along Patti."

Patti shot up "Kay."

Soul smiled "Don't worry Love he won't find it thought we might be moving after I heard the news so anything only we need to know about is in a box with tape to keep what's in it from prying eyes."

Maka smiled "Well aren't you a smart Sharky?"

Soul stood and started walking"Come on Love time to go home."

Maka jumped on his back "Hi ho Sharky." Soul chuckled as he walked to gallows manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka stretched on to one of the symmetrically placed couches with a huff. Her father never was straightforward there's always something she's missing,but what?

Her head is lifted into someone's lap their fingers rub against her aching temples "Love what in the world are thinking so hard about?"

She sighs "I'm trying to find a loophole in father's words there has to be something I'm missing."

He smiles "Maka I think you're over thinking it."

She looked up and him "How so sharky?"

He pulls an apple from his pocket "This is a complete apple right?" She nods "So if I cut it in half?" He cuts it down the middle "Now there a two halve but if I put them back together." He held the two halves together "They're complete again."

She stared "Sharky you're a genius."

He bit into one of the halves "I won't say that." He offer her the other half "Want half?"

She took the half "You're smarter than we give you credit for it's a wonder why your grades are so low."

He smiled "Simple school's boring."

She sighed "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to chop you."

Black Star was working on his agility when he was attacked. He'd only heard stories of his attacker a man he thought he'd never meet.

His attacker gave him a sharp tooth smile "Join me my son aid me in restoring the Star Clan's former glory."

He laughed "You think I'll go with you because you call me son?" He put his hands on his knees before straightening "You're not my father i don't have a father ,but I got family and as long as I have that you and every other member of the Star Clan can burn in hell even if I have to send you there!"

His attacker laughed "You're one of us like it or not."

Stars formed in his eyes as he glared "I am a son of the academy the only man that can give me orders is Lord Death."

His attacker turned "If you changed your mind let me know when we meet again."

His fist meet a tree "Like that will happen you demon."


	5. Chapter 5

He had to do this but he didn't want to drag his partner into it. That man needs to die but he wasn't strong enough that's why he's leaving to seek out the one man that would push him to his limits and beyond. If he was lucky he'd be gone before she woke. He paused in the kitchen on his way out and scribbled out a note.

It was oddly quiet normal Black Star was screaming about his godliness from the fire escape. That's what was missing where was he. She set out to search the apartment. In her search she found a note.

Dear Tsubaki

I'm going to do some training.I don't know when I'll be back I'm going after a teacher that will push me beyond my limits that's going to difficult for a big man like me. In the in likely event that something happens to prevent me from returning I want to tell you that I love you with all of my heart and I'll think of you every day until I come home.

Love your god Black Star.

She smiled folding the letter and sliding letter into her skirt pocket. Her heels clicked against the stone stairs as she ran. She ignored the strange looks on the way to the Death Room. She blinked Lord Death sat Kid on his left with Liz on his free side Maka sat on his right Soul at her free side.

Maka's out fit had changed. Now her skirt was now black and to her knees. Her blouse tie and boots remained the same. Over her blouse was a black suit jacket the round patch from Soul's first headband sheen onto the left breast pocket. Her gloves were now black leather. Her hair was down a black headband held her bangs back.

She blinked as Maka poured everyone tea "Black Star's gone and you're having tea?"

Lord Death nodded "Anytime is a good time for tea I have someone keeping tabs on him."

He glance back at the purple cat following them "You don't have to follow us you know."

She quickened her pace "I'm not you're just faster then me."

He sighed "Then shift into your human form ,why are you following us anyway?"

In a puff of purple smoke she was in her human form "I was told to report to Death every few days."

He smiled "Are orders your only reason you agreed to watch us?"

She smiled jump shifting in mid air landing on his shoulder rubbing her head against his cheek "I miss you both is that what you want to hear?"

"What the hell is going on here?" He turned to see Black Star a few feet from them

"I know why you're here Black Star." He turned revealing his left arm in a sling "Once my arm is healed we start training come it won't be long before Angela wakes from her nap."


	6. Chapter 6

It was peaceful without Black Star around all thought this except Tsubaki. She had grown to enjoy the monkey boy's antics finding the more amusing than most. It hurt to know he left her but she knew he had a good reason.

A voice spoke in her mind "Tsubaki what troubles you?"

She frowned "I am worried spirit what if he does not return?"

The spirit spoke again "You must have faith he will return and when he does he may seem different but he is still the boy you know him to be."

A smile formed on her face "Thank you Spirit."

She had found a way into the lab the way out could wait. She ran through the lab finding everyone sleeping after discovering this she began to tip toe like Black Star trying to get the answers for the super written exam. She passed a barred door and felt a tingle of a familiar soul.

She grabs the bars pulling herself up to look inside "Chrona are you in there?"

Sad eyes look up at her before going wide "Patti you need to get out if she catches you she'll kill you."

She laughed "I ain't scared of no snake!"

Ragnarok came out of Chrona's back "Tell that to the snake behind you."

A emotionless voice speaks from behind her "If it isn't Chroma's special little friend."

She turned hand forming a finger gun "Listen here you snake bitch I'm going to take Chrona with me get in my way I'll shoot you ya hear me bitch?"

The snake was unamused "Are you brave or stupid?"

Her hand swifted into a pistol barrel "A little of both."

The snake staggered back gripping the wall her face showing rage "I'll kill you for that you little brat!"

She opened the door and jumped inside a vector plate landed with her. The vector plate shot a figure back to it's master.

Medusa grabbed the figure by the shirt "Time to die you little." Her brow rose "Chrona."

Chroma lifted Patti to the snake's temple "Good bye mother soul resonance explosive bullet."

The wavelength bullet enters the snake's skull and hitting the brain and exploding.

Ragnarok grabbed Medusa's soul as her body vanished "Can we go know?"

Soul and Liz sat watching Maka and Kid spare. The fight had gone on for over an hour Kid close to being the victor. Soul's eyes watch Maka's every movement. When she finally fell he jumped up and took her in his arms.

Kid placed his hands on his knees "She's getting stronger as her soul expands."

Liz walks over setting her arm over his shoulder "Could th number of souls they've gathered be effecting her?"

He straightened letting her help me walk "No that wouldn't be possible unless they're resonating."

She pushed the main door to the manor open "Kid what if they were resonating ?"

He used the wall to guild himself to on of the couches "I can't say for sure their resonance has always been strong I wonder what made it so strong?"

She leaned over an whispered in his ear his eyes went wide.

He stood "I am going to murder him!"

She pulled him back to the couch and sits on his lap one leg on either side "Maka's a big girl let her have her fun and we can have our own."

They became so caught up in their activities that they didn't hear the door open or the foot steps that followed. She paused as odd sounds filled the hall leading to her room she covered Chrona's ears pushes her door open with her hip.

Chrona sat on her bed an expression of confusion on his face "Why did you cover my ears?"

Patti picked up a hand mirror "My new sister and her boyfriend are doing naughty things in there room."

He blinked "You have a new sister?"

She nodded scribbling on the mirror "A few dies ago we find out Maka and Ki were twins she having playtime with Soul right now I'd let you go say hello."

The mirror flashed revealing Lord Death "I assume it went well Patricia."

She nodded "Yep yep yep I got him Daddy Death he's right here."

He smiled "Good job Praticia."

She nodded "Bye." She turned to Chrona "You wanna get something to get they'll be busy of awhile." Chrona's response was an eager nod "Alright let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

He looked between the ax and the one armed samurai "What does this have to do with my training?"

The samurai turned "It will make you stronger." He pointed to a tall tree "Start chopping monkey boy."

He entered the cabin to see Angela watching as the monkey climbed the tree. To his surprise the monkey had yet to fall part of him was disappointed. He stared as the tree top fell to the ground sending dirt and sand into the air. His arm in the sling began to itch as golden scales formed on his hand.

He flinched as Blair touched his scaled hand "Ryu's blood curse did this didn't it?"

He didn't meet her eyes "He did this when the battle started."

The door slammed into the wall "I chopped down your damn tree what's next?"

He turned pulling his coat over his arm "Build a well out back there's supplies out there under a tarp."

Angela had seen the whole exchange and put the pieces together "You just making him do the chores you don't wanna do!"

Mifune removed his arm from his coat and the sling " It is a training style learned from a movie it worked in the movie."

Angela blinked "Adults are weird when do we go home?"

Blair turned to look out the back window "My guess when the well's done all the holes you and White Star put in walls got repaired yesterday." She turned back to Mifune "Mother's mad at you."

He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms "That old crow is always mad at me."

A raven flew in through an open window "You need to return to the city they need all capable fighters there in case the demon ninja attacks with his army."

Mifune scuffed "White Star doesn't have an army."

The crow turned to him "He took control of Archne's army."

He growled "This won't be good we need to go back now."

* * *

Running out of Ideas for this story so yeah I got nothing beyond this.


End file.
